


Everybody Loves Inseong

by BooksandKpop



Category: SF9 (Band)
Genre: Excuse my rambles, Fluff, Fluff and cuddles, Happy 1 Year with SF9, Its a harem, M/M, Not Beta Read, They all love Inseong, They are all very soft, canon AU, i mean same, probably some ooc moments
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-06
Updated: 2017-10-06
Packaged: 2019-01-09 18:54:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,183
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12282432
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BooksandKpop/pseuds/BooksandKpop
Summary: All the members love and care for one another. But they each have a special place in their heart for their eldest, Inseong.A harem fic inspired by their 'Why" dance practice, don't ask it just happened. I'm a day late but this is also an anniversary fic for SF9's 1 year anniversary!!!





	Everybody Loves Inseong

If there was a member in the group that was loved more than most, it had to be their oldest member and brain Kim Inseong. As a whole, SF9 were a close knit family who all loved and cherished each other and everything they had been through, but the members held a little extra love for Inseong. Maybe if you weren’t really looking it wouldn’t always show, but you can be sure that it’s there.

Chani was the youngest, and because of that he could get away with a lot. People often used him as the prime example of a “maknae-on-top” with his savage words and childish manner. But while he may have been a little shit to all the members, he had a soft spot for his oldest hyung. No matter how much he complained about the skinship and coddling, when it came from Inseong he didn’t really mind, because he knew his hyung would take care of him. When the oldest and youngest members were together, Chani could really act his age and became a bundle of pure joy. Inseong knew when to smother their maknae with affection, and when to just leave it at casual touches, and in return, Chani accepted it easily compared to his other hyungs. A lot of people said Rowoon was their groups mother, but Chani would happily curl up with Inseong taking care of him any day.

Hwiyoung was another member of the maknae line, but unlike Chani he craved affection from his hyungs. The other members were not adverse to giving him what he wanted, but Inseong was always ready to spoil him. Cuddles and constant skinship when he was feeling especially clingy, his oldest hyung took everything in his stride, and was always ready to return his actions. The pair played well together, each catering to the others whims and feeding off one another’s energy. On various occassions Inseong actually fed Hwiyoung, no questions asked, proving yet again he was a strong contender for the mothering role. No matter how hard Inseong’s day was, he would always have open arms and ears for Hwiyoung to come talk to and fall asleep together. 

Taeyang admired Inseong the most out of all his hyungs, there was just something breathtaking about the older boys vocals that made him feel a little starstruck. Whenever he went to a corner of whatever waiting room they were in to warm up his vocals, Inseong would always find his way to send him encouragement, sometimes with words but mostly with a proud smile. The day they sang an EXO duet was probably one of the sweetest of his career, the way their vocals blended filled him with warmth and love for their group’s oldest. He was such a kind and caring member, and if Taeyang was ever in need of reassurance he was the first he would go to.

Zuho’s love for Inseong was extremely obvious, he wasn’t an overly clingy person but he seemed to act like a koala around the eldest. Whether he was feeling down and tired or excited and full of energy, Inseong was the member he would smother with his affection. Fortunately for him it was always well received, and if the oldest ever sensed Zuho’s mood shifting, or even if he was just feeling happy himself, he could be found wrapping arms around the younger in some sort of embrace. Inseong was also the only member who accepted him for his weird need to bite his hyung in a playful manner, and became accustomed to the strange form of affection, despite the pain the sharp teeth caused him.

Rowoon was the designated mom-friend of the group, but Inseong was no doubt equally capable of that role. Whenever their tallest member got the chance, he would casually drape himself over Inseong and the pair were no doubt happy like that. Being roommates helped, as they came to share many interests and jokes with one another. It was hard for Rowoon to step back from all his motherly responsibilities, especially looking after their two youngest, but when he did and was able to be with their eldest member, it was easy and comfortable, and it gave him time to breathe. There was never any pressure with Inseong, just laughter and a chance to shed his heavy burden and feel like a younger member for a change.

Dawon was known for being wild and crazy, and Inseong was one of the members who embraced his madness and often joined in. Together they were so loud, but they brought an energy to the group that was undeniable. They got to spend a lot of time together both on and off schedule, since the pair ended up as guests on Hongki’s radio show quite often. All their singing and having fun together helped them to become close, and Dawon knew that Inseong was someone he could trust to take care of him. Despite the teasing that they gave each other, there was definitely a strong connection between the pair.

Jaeyoon loved Inseong, there was no doubt about it. Even their staff shipped them together, through video captions and SNS updates of “Jaeseong”. Neither minded in the slightest, they loved spending time together and just being in one another's company. Their relationship was probably one of the most popular within the group, and it showed with how close the pair were. No matter what happened, Jaeyoon could count on their eldest member to look out for him and make sure he was doing OK. Skinship was second nature to them, and they were not shy about hyping one another up in front of cameras and behind them. It was comfortable loving one of your best friends, and they wouldn't change it for the world.

Youngbin and Inseong were softly obvious in their affections. As same age friends, they could be a little more open with one another, and even made jokes about becoming a unit together. They might joke around and exaggerate their reactions to skinship, but the love was still there and they weren't shy to admit it. The leader relied on their oldest when he needed support in anything, and Inseong was more than happy to help. Youngbin knew that he could always go to him with his concerns, or even when he just got tired and needed a break from the pressure and responsibility placed on him. They took care of one another, and watched over all their younger members, and at the end of the day Youngbin knew he could find comfort in his friend's arms.

All the members loved and cared about one another, sure they had their favourites to go to for cuddles or talking, but they were one big family. They supported each other through highs and lows, and they would never want to be separated. At the end of the day SF9 were a team, and their bond was very special, but it would be hard to deny that they all had a special place in their hearts for their eldest hyung.

**Author's Note:**

> I'm sorry that I couldn't include all the cutest Inseong/Member moments, but I'm really bad writing canon so...I hope you liked it anyway, some of the members were probably OOC but I tried my best. I just wanted to do something cute for the anniversary! Check out their dance practice for "Why" if you haven't already because that's what inspired this mess.
> 
> Also come join us on the #WriteSF9 net! We're an awesome group and you'll find loads of help for your own fics from the group chat! (I know I did for this one!)


End file.
